Non-invasive methods of making biological determinations are generally desirable over invasive techniques that involve the taking of samples. Non-invasive techniques can be more convenient, e.g., less painful, involve less risk of infection, etc. Non-invasive techniques for evaluating blood glucose levels have been described in the patent literature:
Application No.Publication No.Publication DateNameU.S. Pat. No. 5,036,861Aug. 6, 1991Sembrowich et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,133May 19, 1992KnudsonU.S. Pat. No. 5,146,091Sep. 8, 1992KnudsonU.S. Pat. No. 5,197,951Jan. 19, 1993KnudsonU.S. Pat. No. 5,222,496Jun. 29, 1993Clarke et al.PCT/US 94/08816WO 95/04496Feb. 16, 1995Solid State Farms, Inc.U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,197Jul. 18, 1995StarkPCT/US 97/13267WO 98/04190Feb. 5, 1998Dermal Therapy (Barbados) Inc.PCT/US 98/02037WO 99/39627Aug. 12, 1999Dermal Therapy (Barbados) Inc.PCT/IB 00/01464WO 01/26538Oct. 13, 2000S sstrunk, et al.